1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens apparatus, and more particularly, to a lens apparatus in which a set value of each setting factor for the lens apparatus can be checked.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a method of providing a display unit in a lens system body for checking a set value of each lens system.
For instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-294685 discloses a television lens provided with a display unit for displaying information. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-018035 discloses a lens apparatus that automatically drives a zoom lens to a predetermined position when effective/ineffective of a function is switched.
The television lens disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-294685 requires a special function to be provided for displaying the set value. If a special apparatus structure that is not used for a main operation of the lens apparatus is necessary for displaying and checking the set value in relatively low frequency, a lens system structure becomes complicated and a size thereof increases, which is not preferable. In addition, in the conventional method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-018035, because effective/ineffective of a function is switched by an operation, it cannot be checked whether or not the function is set to be effective at present.